


Your 37th Birthday

by sunhorange



Category: K-pop, Shinhwa
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 09:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11826360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunhorange/pseuds/sunhorange
Summary: A birthday letter from Junjin's husband





	Your 37th Birthday

Happy birthday!

Today is your 37th birthday

 

Remember your 19th birthday? It was our first meeting, at the park.

You with your favorite book sitting on the bench, ignoring all the people around you.

Until I came and sat next to you, crying.

You gave me your handkerchief. Until now, I still remember the scent of your cologne that day.

 

Remember your 20th birthday? That year, we celebrate your birthday together for the first time.

We went to my friend’s café and ended up in a bar.

Drink together.

 

Remember your 25th birthday? We also celebrate our sixth year being a friend.

We went to the beach and you barbecued your own notebook.

We laughed together.

 

Remember your 30th birthday? We celebrate your birthday as a couple.

That day, I made a surprise at your apartment. For the first time in my life I cooked.

Only for you.

 

Remember your 35th birthday? The day before your birthday we had a big fight.

I know that was my fault. And I regret that. I’m sorry.

I came to your apartment at midnight, and I prepare everything. You woke up with a dumb face try to remember what happened with that day.

At the end we ate breakfast together and went to the amusement park.

 

And today is your 37th birthday.

I wish you a very happy birthday.

I’m so happy to meet you.

I’m so happy to know you.

I’m so happy to be your friend.

I’m so happy to be your boyfriend.

And I’m so happy to be your husband.

 

We almost reach our 40th birthday together.

I wish we can celebrate your 50th, 60th, 70th even your 80th birthday.

And I will always love you.

 

 

August 19, 2017.

Sincerely,

 

Your husband, Park Minwoo

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading


End file.
